Elena Gilbert (TV)
Elena Marie Gilbert-Salvatore is one of the main characters in the CW television series, "The Vampire Diaries". Early History Elena was born to Isobel Flemming-Saltzman and John Gilbert. She was given up at birth by her 16 year old mother. Isobel came to Grayson Gilbert's office, about to go into labor. Isobel left after the birth of her daughter, leaving Elena with the Gilberts. The Gilberts, fearing that if they told anyone than she would be taken away, created a fake birth certificate, and gave the new baby girl a name, Elena Gilbert. Elena grew up with her younger brother (actually her cousin), Jeremy Gilbert. At the age of 17, one summer, she was driving on a bridge with her parents, when suddenly they drove off the bridge into the lake. Unknown to everyone else she was rescued by the vampire, Stefan Salvatore. He tried to rescue her father first, but her dad insisted that he save Elena. By the time he went back to save him, it was too late. Elena entered a depression, starting with the breakup between her and Matt Donovan. She and her brother, then fell under the care of their aunt, Jenna Sommers. Season One Even though she broke up with her boyfriend recently, Elena showed a strong attraction to Stefan Salvatore. Her best friend is Bonnie Bennett, and she's frenemies with Caroline Forbes. Unknown to her, she looks identical to Stefan and Damon's former love Katherine Pierce. Later on, she asked Stefan to escort her to the Founders' Party, but wasn't happy when he couldn't tell her anything about him. Eventually, she discovered that he and Damon were vampires, she became very hesitant towards both of them until they gained her trust again. When Vicki Donovan (Matt's sister and Jeremy's girlfriend) was turned into a vampire by DAmon, she attempted to convince both Jeremy to stay away from her, only to be later threatened by Vicki. At the school's Halloween party, Vicki was killed by Stefan when she lost control and nearly killed both ELena and Jeremy, devastating the both of them. As a result of this, Elena asked Damon to wipe away Jeremy's memory of Vicki's death, making him believe that she had left town and was not coming back. It was for the best. She and Jenna noticed that, as a result of this, Jeremy had stopped doing drugs. Elena was a witness of Lexi's death when Damon killed her. SHe also witnessed the power of the Bennett witches when they tried to open the tomb. Later, Elena started being stalked by an unknown vampire. Elena and Stefan were getting very serious and they had sex. When Stefan left the room, she found a picture of Katherine. Realizing that it looked like her, she ran to her car. Devastated and confused, she threw her necklace that Stefan gave her on the ground, now she was unprotected from vampire compulsion. As she was driving, she got into a car accident in an attempt to avoid hitting the vampire. He almost killed her, but Damon appeared just in time to save her. A pizza guy named Noah came one night and Jeremy invited him inside. He later turned out to be the vampire that was stalking Elena. He showed up at a dance and threatened to kill Jeremy if she didn't do what he said. Elena ran into the hallway with the Noah following her. She ran into the cafeteria and managed to stab him with pencils until Stefan and Damon arrived. They later killed him with a broomstick. He was shown to have been friends with Anna and Ben McKittrick He knew Katherine, which is why he was following her everywhere. After the tomb was opened, and the vampires were freed, Elena helped Damon save Stefan from Frederick and the other vampires who were torturing him, and making him suffer great pain. When Frederick jabbed a stick in him, Elena gave him her blood so he would survive. But then Stefan became addicted to human blood (since he never learned how to control his cravings) and starts drinking human blood that he stole from a blood bank. He lies to Elena and tells her that he is over his addiction. When Damon tells her what he's been doing, they get into a fight, and Stefan attacked Amber (a girl in the competition for "Miss Mystic Falls"), drank her blood, and nearly killed her. Elena and Damon decide that its for the best if they lock Stefan in the basement to try to get him back to normal. When Bonnie's grandma died, she left town for a few episodes. After she came back, she started to blame Stefan and Damon for her grandmother's death and was growing more angry with Elena. Elena wanted to fix things, but Bonnie told her there was nothing she could do, and to just let her be. Bonnie came back to school and resents Stefan and Damon because the tomb vampires got out and there was no Katherine, so "Grams died for nothing". The season finale ends with Elena arriving home after someone has taken her stuff. After entering the house, she heard a noise in the kitchen and went to investigate it, unaware that Katherine is waiting for her. =Relationships= Stefan Salvatore Elena met Stefan on his first day of school, though Stefan knew Elena long before she knew him. Elena found him to be quite fasinating, handsome and mysterious. Soon enough, they started dating. Stefan would later show to her that he is a vampire, after she confonted him about it. This put their relationship on a minor hold. A few episodes later, Elena slowly warmed up to Stefan being a vampire. 'Damon Salvatore' Elena found Damon to be an annoying and self-centered vampire. The fued between the two would lessen after she spent the day with Damon at a bar in Georgia. She grew closer to Damon once he realized that Katherine wasn't trapped as he thought. The two would later build somewhat of a friendship. Bonnie Bennett Elena and Bonnie have been friends since childhood. They are very close and would do anything for each other. Elena loves her like a sister, and the pair seem to have an unbreakable friendship. Since Bonnie's grandmother died, she has grown further apart from Elena because of the fact that Elena is friends with Stefan and Damon. Jeremy Gilbert He is Elena's adoptive brother but he really is in fact her cousin. But they will always be brother and sister. Katherine Pierce Elena does not yet know much about her ancestor, and twin, Katherine Pierce. In the episode "Bloodlines", Elena discovered that she looks exactly like Katherine. In the end of season one, she began walking towards the kitchen where Katherine is waiting for her. It is confirmed that they will meet, and it is said that Elena will be revealed to be blood-related to Katherine. Memorable Quotes "The Vampire Diaries: Pilot (#1.1)" (2009) Elena Gilbert: Dear Diary, today will be different. It has to be. I will smile, and it will be believable. My smile will say, "I'm fine, thank you. Yes, I feel much better." I will no longer be the sad little girl that lost her parents. I will start fresh, be someone new. It's the only way I'll make it through. Bonnie Bennett: Hold up, who's this? Elena Gilbert: All I see is back. Bonnie Bennett: It's a hot back! I'm sensing Seattle and he plays a guitar. Elena Gilbert: You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh? Bonnie Bennett: Pretty much. Bonnie Bennett: So, where is he? Elena Gilbert: I don't know, you tell me. You're the psychic one, remember? Bonnie Bennett: Oh, right I forgot. Give me a sec, gran says I need to concentrate. Elena Gilbert: Wait, you need a crystal ball. [hands her a beer bottle] "The Vampire Diaries: The Night of the Comet (#1.2)" (2009) Elena Gilbert: Stefan never mentioned he had a brother Damon Salvatore: Well, Stefan isn't one to brag Elena Gilbert: This is your living room? Damon Salvatore: Living room, parlor... Southerby's auction Elena Gilbert: It's Ok Stefan, I get it. You have no idea how much i get it. Complicated brother? Check. Complicated Ex? Check. Too complicated to even contemplate dating? Check. We met and we talked and it was epic, but then the sun came up and reality set in. Elena Gilbert: Timing is wrong anyway Bonnie Bennett: When is it ever right? Elena Gilbert: I'm not ready Bonnie Bonnie Bennett: Who is? Elena Gilbert: At least i put myself out there Bonnie Bennett: Is that what your calling it? Elena Gilbert: What do you mean? Bonnie Bennett: All I'm hearing is reasons why you can't "The Vampire Diaries: Lost Girls (#1.6)" (2009) Elena Gilbert: What are you? Stefan Salvator: You know. Elena Gilbert: No. I don't. Stefan Salvator: Yes, you do, or you wouldn't be here. Elena Gilbert: It's not possible. It can't be. Stefan Salvator: Everything you know, and every belief that you have is about to change. Are you ready for that? Elena Gilbert: What are you? Stefan Salvator: [pause] I'm a vampire. "The Vampire Diaries: 162 Candles (#1.8)" (2009) Lexi: Ah. The famous Elena. ''Elena Gilbert'': Towel girl. Lexi: I've been called worse. Here. [Lexi hands Elena a shot of alcohol] Elena Gilbert: I didn't know that you guys could drink. Lexi: Oh, yeah. It helps curb the cravings. But... makes for a lot of lushy vamps. Elena Gilbert: You know, I've never seen Stefan drunk. He always seems so... Lexi: Uptight? Elena Gilbert: Yeah. Lexi: Yeah. Elena Gilbert: But not with you. Lexi: Well, that's the benefit of knowing someone for over a hundred years. You can just be yourself. Elena Gilbert: Yeah, he can't be himself with me. Lexi: Well, not yet. The first step was him telling you. The rest comes with time. Elena Gilbert: You seem so sure. Lexi: The love of my life was human. He went through what I imagine you're going through: denial, anger, et cetera. But at the end of the day, love really did conquer all. 250px-ElenaGilbert.jpg|Elena|link=Elena Gilbert (TV) Damon-Elena-3-damon-and-elena-13019899-400-282.jpg|Elena and Damon in Georgia Nina-Dobrev-damon-and-elena-13307925-594-396.jpg|Elena theDANCE-damon-and-elena-12405834-320-180.gif|Damon dancing with Elena at the Miss Mystic Falls Pagent New-TV-Guide-Outtakes-featuring-DE-damon-and-elena-13623479-600-451.jpg|Who will get the girl? as-elena-gilbert.jpg|Elena ian-nina-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-9795481-250-187.gif|Bite! ;l.jpg|Graveyard 1x08-162-Candles-elena-gilbert-11374169-800-1204.jpg|Elena waiting Elena-Gilbert-elena-gilbert-8212080-800-573.jpg|Elena 1x20-Blood-Brothers-HQ-elena-gilbert-11383671-1620-1080.jpg|Books? Elena-Gilbert-elena-gilbert-8212084-800-604.jpg|Looking Back